Someday
by guardhottieXamutofan
Summary: The battle with Easter had finally ended, & Amu is back home, safe and sound. But she just can't stop thinking about him. Tonight is a night she'll never forget. Amuto-my first one shot. YAY!


**Hehe, ohmygod, this is soooo cool. This is my first fanfic (feel free to applaud). For those of you who don't know me, i'm guardhottieXamutofan. But you can just call me kaylaa. ((: as you can tell, i'm an amuto fan....yaay! Ikuto is soooo sexy. I wish he was mine.....but he's not *sob. )):**

**ohkay, sooo enough about me, i'm just gonna get on with my story now.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! DX I wish I did though. Enjoy :3**

_Man, it's way too quiet..._Amu thought to herself as she lay upon her bed. It was nearly midnight, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. After the battle with Easter, she was sure she would be passed out once she got home. She began to think back on how she saved Ikuto, and finally made peace with the enemies. With the thought of the handsome, blue-haired boy in her mind, she began to blush. A lot has happened between the two since they first met. Events that not any normal friendship would experience. However, no matter how many times she would tell herself she hated him, and the way he acted...She knew that deep down, that wasn't true at all.

She sat up and dug through her night stand. Pulling out a shining chain that held the Humpty Lock. She held the lock in the palm of her hand, and admired the radiance it gave off. She began to think of the Dumpty Key, and wondered what Ikuto was up to.

"Ikuto..."She said aloud. She gripped onto the Lock, and closed her eyes, trying to think back of the happy times she had with him...

"You called?" a voice whispered into her ear from behind. Amu seemed to jump at least a foot off the bed. Taken by surprised she stood up and turned around to find the devious cat sitting on the edge of her bed. As she backed away, she lost her footing and began to fall to the floor.

While she was halfway down, she felt a hand grab a hold of her waist and held her up. Amu was soon face to face with Ikuto. Feeling the warm breath on her face, she began to turn a bright shade of red. Ikuto smirked, and got even closer to her face to see her reaction. With their lips just inches away from each other, Amu creased her lips to make a thin line. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she prayed to god that Ikuto couldn't here it.

"Whatchu blushing for..._Amu?_" Ikuto asked with a devious look on his face. Amu began to shiver. She hated how he said her name like that. She knew this wasn't true, she secretly loved it. Of course her "cool n' spicy" character wouldn't allow her to admit it. Realizing he was getting closer to her face, she knew she had to say something before this got out of hand.

"I-Ikuto...Wh-what are you doing?" She stuttered. She began cursing at herself for letting him get to her. She tried her best to take in deep breaths to soften the red in her cheeks. She looked into his midnight sapphire eyes, and became mezmorized. She didn't know what to do at that point...All she kept thinking was...

_God he's soooo cute. How can he have this power over me? Man I just wanna smack that smirk off his face. But....his lips look so soft...I just wanna....kiss them...just a little....wait...no...NO NO NO....no way....stop it Amu, you can't be talking like that._

As she closed her eyes to get those haunting thoughts out of her head, she felt the hand that was supporting her, slip away from her back. She opened her eyes to see Ikuto stepping away from her. She felt a little pain in her heart. She was kinda sad that he wasn't close to her anymore, but she tried her best not to let it show.

"Why...?" He asked. Confused, Amu tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Huh?" She questioned. He paused for a minute and looked down. His bangs shadowed his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why...did you risk your life to save me? You could've been killed. How could you do that?" He said quietly. Amu was still a little confused.

"Where is all this coming from?" she asked. He paused once again...

"Do you have any idea how I would've felt if anything happened to you? You know I was unaware of my actions, if they would've ordered me to kill you..." He stopped. He didn't dare to finish his sentence. Amu almost thought he was just messing with her, making her feel sympathetic, then he would tackle her...or something...while she kept her guard down.

"Oh c'mon Ikuto, it's not a big deal. I'm fine, and your safe. Everything's okay-"

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY! YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW. HOW CAN YOU BE SO DUMB? THINKING YOU CAN STAND AGAINST SOMEONE WHO WAS POSSESED AND OBVIOUSLY DEADLY!" He began to scream. Shocked by his sudden outburst, Amu jumped back a bit and squeeled.

"...Ikuto...I..." Amu began. But before she could finish, she was suddenly tackled to the bed and pinned down by the blue-haired boy. He was much to heavy for her to push him off. But to her surprise, she didn't even bother to try. She just layed there, staring deeply into his eyes. He leaned his face in closer to hers.

"Why do you do this to me?" He whispered. She looked at him, confused, but she remained quiet. "You drive me crazy. But...it's the good kind of crazy..." He smiled at her and leaned in even closer. Their noses were touching and both of their breaths became heavier. Finally coming back to her senses, Amu spoke up.

"Ikuto....I'm sorry...if I worried you. But...you had me worried to. I couldn't just forget about you...you could've killed yourself if I hadn't come to save you." Amu said, her voice beginning to sound cocky. Ikuto tried to get rid of the depressing and heavy atmosphere by smirking down at the little pink-haired girl underneath him.

"So you were worried about me after all...._Amu_?" She gasped at his tone of voice. She began to shiver again. With his body in contact with hers, he could feel the shivers rushing through her. He smiled at this idea. And for some odd reason, he'd never been happier to be in this position with her. He slowly lifted his head up, and kissed her forehead. But not just an average peck. His lips stayed in contact with her forehead for what seemed like forever. When he finally released his lips and pulled away, he could hear Amu sigh, as if she'd been holding her breath for the entire time. He smiled once again and decided to keep going and see where this would take him.

He smashed his lips along her jaw line and trailed all the way down to her neck. He could hear Amu's heavy breathing, which made him even more pleased. Ikuto slowly lifted his head up again and looked into her eyes.

"Hmm, if those tiny kisses caused you to get that flustered...I only wonder what this would do..." He began to get closer to her face. As his lips inched his way towards hers, Amu's mind began to race...

_Oh my god, is he really going to do this...he's really gonna kiss me? But this is my first kiss, I don't want him to think I'm a bad kisser. What do I do? What do I do? Should I just let him kiss me, and just sit there...I don't want him to think I have no idea what I'm doing though. Oh god, this is really happening._

When Ikuto's lips finally crashed onto Amu's, her mind went blank. All she could do was close her eyes and embrace the moment. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Realizing this, he smiled against her lips. She could feel his tounge begging for an entrance. After awhile she allowed his tounge to explore her mouth. She didn't know why, but she loved every minute of it. Suddenly he began to change his position and rolled her on top of him. Their mouths were still clinged together, and he pulled her on top by her waist. She got lost in the moment and began to feel weak...she leaned over to lay beside him, when her face made contact with the hard surface of the floor.

BAAMM!

She sat up raising her hand to her now swollen cheek. She looked around the dark quiet room.

_A dream....it was...just a dream?_

Amu sighed and got back up in her bed.

_It felt too real to be a dream. To think I actually enjoyed every single moment in that dream. What's gotten over me? This has never happened to me before. Maybe I just need some sleep. _

As she pulled herself underneath the covers once again, she prayed that she would sleep quietly for the rest of the night.

He slowly got up from the edge of the balcony and peered in. Everything was dark, and she had her beautiful, sleeping face that he had always admired when he stayed with her. How he wished he could be there lying next to her. He quickly brushed off the thought and jumped off the balcony. In one swift movement, his feet hit the pavement on the sidewalk, and he slowly walked toward his home.

_Someday..._he thought. _Those dreams might actually become a reality....Someday._


End file.
